A Neighbor
by Shirakawa Aimi
Summary: Apa sih yang dia dengarkan sekarang? Dahinya kadang kala mengerut, senyumnya pun juga muncul. Dasar, tetangga aneh! /"Kau bartetangga dengannya sejak kecil, tapi kau tidak pernah bersekolah yang sama dengannya sejak TK sampai SMA."/ "Tapi, bisa saja 'kan kalau masa depan nanti aku bersamanya?"/ DLDR/ RnR, Please/


**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), alur kecepatan, EyD berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **Apa sih yang dia dengarkan sekarang? Dahinya kadang kala mengerut, senyumnya pun juga muncul. Dasar, tetangga aneh! /"Kau bartetangga dengannya sejak kecil, tapi kau tidak pernah bersekolah yang sama dengannya sejak TK sampai SMA."/ "Tapi, bisa saja 'kan kalau masa depan nanti aku bersamanya?"/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~Happy Reading~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Sakura!"

Mendangar namanya dipanggil, Sakura pun mendongak melihat sahabatnya yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Pulpen yang tadi berada di tangannya, diletakan begitu saja di atas meja.

"Ada apa, _pig?_ Tidakkah kaumelihat aku melakukan apa?" Jari Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk buku cetaknya sambil menatap kedua mata Ino.

"Itu bukan urusanku, Jidat. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting!" Badan Ino condong ke depan seolah sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya adalah hal yang sangat rahasia-padahal hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas.

Pandangan Sakura kembali mengarah ke buku tugasnya-mengingat dia memiliki banyak tugas karena kemarin sempat ketinggalan. Saat Sakura meraih pulpennya dan bermaksud ingin kembali menulis, tapi Ino mendadak merebutnya.

"Hei! Aku memiliki banyak tugas sekarang. Aku harus mengumpulkannya besok, _pig!"_ seru Sakura. Sakura menggapai tangan Ino-mencoba untuk mengambil kembali pulpennya dan berhasil.

Ino menegakkan kembali badannya dan langsung duduk di samping Sakura. Dia meraih bahu Sakura dan memegangnya erat-erat. Matanya menatap Sakura begitu serius-hingga Sakura agak risih dibuatnya.

"Kau kenapa, sih, Ino?" Sakura menepis tangan Ino yang bertengger di bahunya. Dia kembali memutar badannya-menghadap ke buku tugasnya. Tangannya kembali menulis jawaban yang terpampang di buku cetaknya.

Gadis yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino menggeser ponsel yang berwarna silver-yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya- tepat di hadapan Sakura. Di layar ponsel tersebut, terdapat sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang tersenyum manis. Di samping gadis itu, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang juga ikut tersenyum ke arah kamera. Tak lupa pula, tangan pemuda itu merangkul bahu sang gadis.

"Ini maksudnya apa, Jidat?"

Helaan napas kecil dikeluarkan Sakura. Dia sedikit menggeser ponsel itu, agar dapat kembali mengerjakan tugas. "Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Foto di ponselmu itu dengan anak kepala sekolah kita, 'kan? Itu kakaknya Sasuke, 'kan? 'Kaaaan?"

Kepala Sakura mengangguk dengan santai membuat mata Ino melotot. "KALIAN PACARAN?"

"Hah? Pacaran?"

"IYA, JIDAT. KAMU PACARAN DENGAN KAKAKNYA SASUKE, 'KAN?" suara Ino yang membahana itu membuat telinga Sakura sedikit berdengung.

Haruno Sakura mendengus geli. "Pacaran? Dengan Itachi - _nii?_ Kau tahu kalau aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku, mengingat aku tidak punya saudara, Bodoh," ucap Sakura dengan nada ditekankan.

Dia dan Itachi sangatlah akrab, mengingat sifat mereka yang hampir serupa. Sakura sudah menganggap pemuda itu sebagai kakaknya, begitu pula dengan Itachi-yang juga menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya. Terlebih lagi, mereka sudah bertetangga sejak kecil.

Tetangganya itu sudah sangat dengan keluarganya-tak terkecuali siapapun. Keluarga Itachi terdiri dari Uchiha Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga-yang bekerja sebagai kepala sekolah di sekolah Sakura, Uchiha Mikoto-sang ibu yang baik hati dan seorang adik-Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke seangkatan dengan Sakura. Entah mengapa, Sakura lebih akrab dengan Itachi ketimbang Sasuke. Belum pernah Sakura sekali pun berbicara dengan Sasuke tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting. Mereka bertetangga-sejak kecil malah-, tapi tak bisa akrab satu sama lain.

Ino masih tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura-walau dia tahu bahwa Sakura selalu jujur dengannya. "Baiklah, lupakan soal anak pak Fugaku, si Itachi, karena aku mendadak ingat soal Sasuke."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil bergumam, "Hm?" Entah mengapa dia sedikit tertarik mengenai topik gosip Ino kali ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke, Jidat?"

"Bukan tidak pernah, _pig._ Tapi hanya sesekali, itu pun kalau ada hal yang penting saja," Sakura mengoreksi.

"Ohh ... Kau sering 'kan ke rumahnya Sasuke, jadi kau pasti tahu Sasuke itu seperti apa, 'kan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat untuk berpikir. "Hmm ... Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu ingin kembali menulis, tapi dihilangkanlah niatnya ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu sifatnya bagaimana, tapi aku tahu seperti apa kebiasaanya."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Ino antusias.

Sakura mendelik ke arah Ino. Entah mengapa, Sakura tidak suka mendengar nada pertanyaan Ino yang begitu antusias. "Kau menyukai Sasuke, eh? Kau terdengar sangat penasaran."

"Hei! Aku 'kan hanya penasaran. Mengingat dia sewaktu SMP dulu sangat tertutup. Dia hanya di pojokan kelas membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu. Lagipula, aku sudah punya-"

"Itu kebiasaanya di rumahnya," Sakura memotong perkataan Ino.

"Eh?"

"Dia selalu memakai _earphone_ saat di rumah-kapan pun aku berkunjung," Sakura berucap sambil kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya.

Rambut pirang Ino bergoyang kala kepalanya menggangguk. "Tapi, aku heran denganmu dan Sasuke, Jidat."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bartetangga dengannya sejak kecil, tapi kau tidak pernah bersekolah yang sama dengannya sejak TK sampai SMA," kata Ino.

Memang Sakura dan Sasuke sekali pun tidak pernah bersekolah yang sama sejak dulu. Setiap Sakura ingin mendaftar di sekolah A, pasti Sasuke tidak memiliki rencana untuk mendaftar di sekolah itu.

Pernah sekali mereka hampir menuntut ilmu di tempat yang sama sewaktu SMP. Tetapi saat hari tes telah tiba, Sakura mendadak sakit _thypus_ dan terpaksa tidak mengikuti tes untuk memasuki sekolah tersebut.

Hingga sampai saat SMA, Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke pasti akan bersekolah di Konoha High School-sekolah Sakura sekarang-, mengingat bahwa ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah. Namun, Sasuke lebih memilih bersekolah di sekolah yang tidak begitu favorit di Tokyo.

Padahal Sakura sudah membayangkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan apabila dia dan Sasuke bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

Eh?

Sakura memutar pulpennya di sela-sela jarinya sambil menopang dagunya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis. "Tapi bisa saja 'kan kalau masa depan nanti aku bersamanya?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Mata Ino melotot, begitu pun mata Sakura. Perlahan-lahan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Sakura pun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dan mencoba untuk tidak mendengar 'bisikan-bisikan' dari Ino.

~O~O~O~O~

Langit pada malam ini terlihat sepi-akibat bulan dan bintang yang tak tampak. Hujan yang membasahi bumi memanjakan hidung Haruno Sakura begitu menikmati aroma tanah yang basah. Bahkan angin yang berembus kencang yang memainkan helai merah mudanya, tak membuatnya gentar duduk di balkon dengan pakaian yang minim-hanya kaos dan _hotpants-._

Tangannya memainkan gitar yang berada di pangkuannya-mencoba mencari nada yang tepat untuk bermain. Begitu mendapatkan nada yang tepat, dia pun mulai menyanyi.

(One Direction - Night Changes)

 _Going out tonight_

 _Changes into something red_

 _Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress_

 _Everything she never had she's showing off_

Permainan gitar Sakura mendadak berhenti. Tangannya meraih ponselnya untuk menghentikan perekam suara. Matanya menatap ke rumah tetangganya-lebih tepatnya orang yang berada di sana.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?_

Mata Sakura membulat saat menyadari bahwa seluruh penghuni di rumah itu tidak ada. Tadi sore, seluruh keluarga Uchiha sedang pergi ke Hokkaido karena ada keperluan mendadak. Sakura berpikir kalau _dia_ juga ikut ke Hokkaido-ternyata tidak.

Sakura tersentak saat menyadari bahwa _orang itu_ menatap balik matanya. Iris oniks itu menatapnya tanpa ada emosi apapun. Lambat laun, semburat merah muda mulai menghiasi pipi Sakura. Dia lalu berlari masuk ke kamarnya-meninggalkan ponsel juga gitarnya. Menutup pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dan kamarnya, barulah dia melemparkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya.

Tangan Sakura merambat ke arah dadanya. Dia mencoba mengatur degupan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu dengan kencang. Dia pun mencoba untuk menetralkan deguapan jantungnya dengan cara menarik-mengeluarkan napas.

Tarik ... Embuskan!

Tarik ... Embuskan!

Tarik ... Embus-

"Sakura, kau di dalam, Nak?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya begitu mendengar suara ayahnya di balik pintu. Dia pun bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka pintu.

 _Cklek!_

"Ada apa, Ayah?"

"Turunlah ke bawah, temani Sasuke di sana," ucap Haruno Kizashi dan berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

Mulut Sakura terbuka-bahkan sebiji durian pun bisa masuk. Dengan perasaan amat sangat terpaksa, Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun ke bawah. Dari atas tangga, Sakura bisa melihat ibunya dan Sasuke yang nampak berbincang-bincang. Semakin Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke bawah, jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat.

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga saat sudah sampai di ruang tamu. Dia berkali-kali menelan ludah untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Sakura - _chan,_ kautemani Sasuke - _kun_ di sini, ya. Ibu masih mau mengambil barang-barang di atas."

Iris hijau zambrud Sakura menatap horor kepergian ibunya. Sakali lagi Sakura terpakasa melakukan hal yang diperintahkan orangtuanya.

Oke, Sakura tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Ingin membuka pembicaraan, namun tentang apa? Sakura tidak begitu dekat dengan tetangganya ini. Lagipula, Sasuke nampaknya tidak ingin diajak ngobrol-pemuda itu terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya dan _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinganya.

 _Dasar tidak sopan!_

Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Tidakkah dia melihat bahwa sang tuan rumah ada di hadapannya? Badan Sakura mendadak tegang saat melihat Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya. Dia menelan ludah untuk mempersiapkan diri berbicara dengan Sasuke. Namun, Sakura badannya kembali santai begitu mengadari bahwa Sasuke menyandarkan punggunya ke sofa.

Helaan napas kecil dikeluarkan Sakura. Dia menatap Sasuke ditemani dengan alis kirinya yang naik.

 _Apa sih yang dia dengarkan sekarang? Dahinya kadang kala mengerut, senyumnya pun juga muncul. Dasar, tetangga aneh!_

"Sakura _-chan_!"

Suara dari ibunya, membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke ibunya. Matanya melihat bahwa ibunya kini ... membawa tas? Hah?

 _Oh, tidak! Perasaanku mulai tidak enak._

"Y-Ya, ibu?"

"Ibu dan Ayah sudah ingin berangkat, Nak. Suruh Sasuke - _kun_ untuk pindah istirahat di kamar tamu," perintah Mebuki. Dia maju ke arah Sakura untuk memberikannya sebuah ciuman di dahi. "Ibu percaya padamu, Nak."

Dengan perasaan sangat amat terpaksa, Sakura mengantar kepergian Ibu dan Ayahnya sampai di depan pintu. Dia menatap kepergian kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan pasrah.

Dia tahu, kalau kepergian Ibu dan Ayahnya ke Tochigi untuk menghidupinya. Tapi, kenapa harus sekarang orangtuanya kembali ke sana? Kepala Sakura menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Ternyata pemuda itu tertidur-terdengar dari suara napasnya yang teratur. Helaan napas panjang dikeluarkan gadis Haruno itu.

 _Kami-sama! Kuatlanlah hambaMu yang cantik ini._

~O~O~O~O~

"Hei!"

Hampir saja cangkir yang berada di tangan Sakura jatuh, karena dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Kalau saja _cappuchino-_ nya sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya, bisa saja mulutnya menyemburkan kembali _cappuchino-_ nya.

Kepala Sakura mengarah ke arah pintu-tempat berdiri Sasuke saat ini, matanya meneliti penampilan Sasuke dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Rambut ravennya masih agak basah, badan tegapnya dibaluti oleh kaos yang berwarna hitam dan dipadupadankan dengan celana rumah selutut.

Oke, penampilan Sasuke begitu biasa dia lihat sehari-hari. Tetapi, tetap saja kadar ketampanan Sasuke seakan tidak pernah berkurang.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke taman rumahnya. Dia mengatur napasnya untuk menetralkan kembali degupan jantungnya. Belum pernah dia dan Sasuke berada sedekat ini. Terlebih lagi, aroma _citrus_ yang berasal dari adik Itachi itu sampai di indera penciuman Sakura-dan gadis itu bisa gila karena begitu menyukai aromanya.

" _Cover_ lagu, eh?" Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada dekat Sakura.

 _Darimana dia tahu?_

Sasuke mengambil gitar Sakura dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. "Dari Itachi. Dia bilang, kalau kau suka _cover_ lagu." Sasuke memetik senar gitar secara asal.

"Kau pandai bermain gitar, kan, Sasuke? Ayo, mainkan aku satu lagu saja," pinta Sakura. _Emerald-_ nya menatap penuh harap ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau mau lagu apa?"

Sakura memekik penuh senang dalam hati. Dia menggeser kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Terserah kamu," ucapnya. Diam-diam Sakura menyalakan perekam suara di ponselnya. Dia tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

Sasuke mulai memainkan intro sebuah lagu. Jari-jari tangan kirinya membentuk kunci gitar G, D, C, D dan G secara bergantian hingga ia menemukan nada pas untuk memulai nyanyiannya.

(One Direction-Little Things)

 _"Your hand fits in mine_

 _Like it's made just for me_

 _But bear this in mind_

 _It was meant to be_

 _And I'm joining up the dots_

 _With the freckles on your cheeks_

 _And it all makes sense to me..."_

Sakura terperangah mendengar Sasuke bernyanyi. Seumur hidup dia mengenal Sasuke, baru kali ini dia mendengarnya menyanyi. Dibandingkan dengan Itachi-yang pernah juga menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya-, suara Sasuke berkali-kali lipat lebih disukainya. Terlebih lagi, lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke adalah lagu _boyband_ kesukaannya, One Direction.

 _"I know you've never loved_

 _The crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

 _You've never loved_

 _Your stomach or your thighs_

 _The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

 _But I'll love them endlessly..."_

Sasuke kini mengganti pola kunci gitarnya, dari G, D, C, D dan G menjadi Am, C, Em dan D.

 _"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

 _But if I do_

 _It's you_

 _Oh it's you_

 _They add up to_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _And all these little things..."_

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, berupaya untuk menikmati suara Sasuke.

 _"You can't go to bed_

 _Without a cup of tea_

 _And maybe that's the reason why you talk in your sleep_

 _And all those conversations_

 _Are the secrets that I keep_

 _Though it makes no sense to me..."_

Oniks Sasuke menyempatkan untuk menatap ke depannya, ke arah Sakura. Dia menerbitkan sebuah senyum simpul untuk Haruno Sakura.

 _"I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

 _You never want to know how much you weigh_

 _You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

 _But you're perfect to me..."_

Sakura menjerit dalam hati ketika bagian Harry Style kini dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke. Di antara personil One Direction, memang Harry Style-lah yang paling difavoritkan oleh Sakura.

 _Maafkan aku, Harry-ku Sayang. Tapi aku lebih menyukai versi Sasuke untuk saat ini._

 _"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

 _But if it's true_

 _It's you_

 _It's you_

 _They add up to_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _And all these little things..."_

Sasuke kini mulai memasuki _part_ tersendiri dari salah satu anggota _boyband_ tersebut-Niall.

 _"You'll never love yourself_

 _Half as much as I love you_

 _You'll never treat yourself right darlin'_

 _But I want you to_

 _If I let you know I'm here for you_

 _Maybe you'll love yourself_

 _Like I love you_

 _Oh..."_

Sambil membentuk _chord_ Am, C, Em dan D secara bergantian dan memetik senar gitarnya pelan-mata Sasuke menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura yang balik menatapnya.

 _"And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

 _Because it's you_

 _Oh it's you_

 _It's you_

 _They add up to_

 _And I'm in love with you_

 _And all these little things..."_

Kini, lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke kembali lagi ke _chorus._

 _"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

 _But if it's true_

 _It's you_

 _It's you_

 _They add up to_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _And all these little things..."_

Permainan gitar Sasuke pun berhenti. Dia menjadikan badan gitar Sakura sebagai tumpuan tangannya dan menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?"

Setelah mematikan voice record yang dinyalakannya tadi diam-diam-dan mematikannya pun secara diam-diam-, Sakura menerbitkan senyum merekah-hingga deretan giginya terlihat.

"Sangat keren, Sasuke! Rasanya aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu!" serunya antusias.

Gadis Haruno itu sepertinya tidak menyadari apa yang telah dikatakannya. Tetapi, Sasuke tentu saja mendengar perkataan Sakura dengan sangat jelas.

"Jatuh cinta, eh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Senyum yang sedari tadi menemani, kini mulai menghilang. Rona merah yang mendadak muncul sepertinya yang akan menggantikan senyum tadi. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai terlihat di pelipis gadis itu. Ingin berbicara, namun lidah terlalu kelu. Sepertinya, si gadis musim semi itu salah tingkah atas perkataannya sendiri.

"A-A-Aku ke-ke dalam dulu," ucap Sakura yang segera berlalu dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang memasang senyum geli.

~O~O~O~O~

 _Tok tok tok!_

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya kala mendengar suara ketukan. Alisnya naik satu-heran akan tingkah tamu yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Di depan jelas-jelas terdapat sebuah bel, tetapi _orang itu_ lebih menyukai menggunakan cara tradisional.

Bahu bungsu Uchiha itu naik dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya-menyetel gitarnya. Kemarin senar gitarnya putus-mungkin karena sudah waktunya- dan dia baru sempat membeli senar baru tadi pagi. Tangannya memetik senar gitarnya untuk menghasilkan nada sederhana. Dia membentuk senyum tipis ketika gitarnya sudah disetel.

Baru saja Sasuke akan memainkan gitarnya, suara ketukan pintu seakan melarangnya.

 _Tok tok tok!_

Decakan kesal dikeluarkannya. _Orang itu_ benar-benar mengganggunya. Eh, tapi tunggu... Punggung Sasuke mendadak menegak ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya dia bisa menebak pelaku-ketukan-pintu-rumahnya.

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Permisi. Itachi - _nii_ , kau tidak ada di dalam?"

Begitu mendengar suara sang pelaku, dengusan kecil dikeluarkan Sasuke. Tebakannya memang benar-dia sudah menghapal kebiasaan gadis itu saat berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Sasuke pun meletakkan gitarnya di dekat sofa dan akan bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu. Tetapi, suara langkah terburu-buru membuatnya menghentikan niatnya. Iris oniksnya menatap tajam sosok yang lebih tua darinya.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak membukakannya pintu, hah? Kasihan dia daritadi di depan," ucap kakaknya dan langsung berlalu ke pintu depan.

Sasuke hanya mampu mendecih. Dia kembali mengambil gitarnya dan memainkannya secara asal. Telinganya mendengar suara dua gender yang berbeda. Tangannya pun gelagapan meraih _iPod-_ nya yang terpasang oleh _earphone_ berwarna hitam.

Meskipun _i_ _Pod-_ nya tidak memutar satu lagu pun, Sasuke hanya berpura-pura mendengar musik dan memainkan gitar. Dia melirik kaki jenjang yang dilapisi oleh _jeans_ merah maaron yang berada di dekatnya.

Pemilik kaki tersebut kini mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan menatap tv yang hanya menampilkan warna hitam. Helaan napas kecil dikeluarkan gadis itu. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan remot, namun mendadak irisnya bertatapan dengan iris oniks dari pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya.

"Hei, Sasuke," sapanya riang. Gadis itu menerbitkan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ala kadarnya. Dia masih berpura-pura serius dengan gitar dan _earphone-_ nya.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan diam. Matanya menangkap salah satu _earphone_ yang tidak terpakai. Daritadi dia memang penasaran dengan apa yang didengarkan oleh pemuda itu. Makanya, kini dia memberanikan diri untuk meraih salah satu sisi _earphone_ yang tidak terpakai tersebut, dan memasangnya di telingnya.

"Hm? Kok suaranya tidak ada?"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura-pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana, namun membuatnya mati kutu-. Otak jeniusnya pun memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal.

" _Lowbat,_ " katanya singkat. Pemuda tampan itu pun mengeluarkan napas lega, saat melihat Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Diam sesaat, lalu Sakura kembali berbicara. "Kau ingin lanjut dimana, Sasuke?"

"Di pelaminan," interupsi Itachi. Dia datang membawa beberapa buku tebal di tangannya.

Sakura tergelak mendengar candaan Itachi kepada adiknya. Dia memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia memberi tatapan setajam mungkin untuk saudara satu-satunya itu. Tetapi, mendengar dan melihat tawa gadis di hadapannya itu, mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum.

Setelah puas tertawa akan candaan Itachi, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke pemuda itu. Dia mengambil alih buku yang berada di tangan kakak Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Itachi - _nii._ Nanti kalau ujian sudah dilaksanakan, akan kukembalikan."

Tangan Itachi pun menampar udara. "Ah, jangan sungkan begitu, Sakura. Pakai saja sampai kau bosan memakainya."

Kepala Sakura terangkat menatap kedua mata Itachi, kala kepalanya ditepuk pelan. Gadis Haruno itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Dia sangat suka perlakuan sulung Uchiha itu kepadanya. Dia sudah menganggap Itachi sebagai kakaknya.

-kakak ipar lebih tepatnya.

Eh?

Sasuke yang menatap perlakuan kakaknya kepada tetangganya dengan pandangan sengit. Rahangnya mengeras dan rasanya dirinya sangat gerah saat ini. Kepalan tangannya memukul karpet yang sedang didudukinya sebagai pelampian akan emosinya.

"Terimakasih, Itachi - _nii._ Aku pulang dulu," pamit Sakura.

"Perlu aku antar?"

Dengusan kecil dikeluarkan Sakura. "Jangan berlebihan, rumahku jelas-jelas berada tepat di depan rumahmu, Itachi - _nii._ "

Uchiha Itachi tertawa sesaat mendengar balasan gadis itu. "Iya-iya. Selamat belajar, Sakura. Semoga hasil ujianmu nanti memuaskan."

"Makasih doanya, kakakku-yang-paling-ganteng." Tangannya yang bebas mencubit pipi tirus Itachi. " _Bye,"_ pamit Sakura-sekali lagi dan segera berlalu.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiam diri, menatap horor kepergian gadis itu. Kenapa Sakura tidak pamit kepadanya? Kenapa hanya Itachi? Apa Sakura melupakan keberadaannya? Sakura hanya fokus dengan Itachi, begitu?

"Jangan cemburu begitu, _Otouto._ Aku tidak akan merebut Sakura darimu," kekeh Itachi.

"Berisik!"

Tawa Itachi pecah-menggema di rumah yang hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. "Aduh, aku sangat suka kalau kau cemburu begitu," Itachi berucap seraya menyeka air yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Hei, Sasuke ..."

"..."

"Kau masih suka mendengar _cover-_ an Sakura di _soundcloud,_ 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Dia hanya mengambil gitar kesayangannya dan berjalan ke lantai dua-kamarnya di sana.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke, sekali lagi, tawa Itachi pecah.

"Kau sangat manis kalau kau cemburu, _otouto,_ " ucapnya di sela-sela tawa bahagianya.

~O~O~O~O~

"Sakura - _chan,_ kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Suara lembut dari seorang wanita awet muda menyapu pendengaran empat orang yang berada di dalam mobil.

Sakura tak kuasa menjawab. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Sabar, Sakura - _chan._ Kita sudah hampir sampai," ucapnya menenangkan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

 _Demi Kami-sama, perasaanku sangat tidak enak!_

Iris oniks menatap sosok anak sulungnya yang mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan meminjamkan bahunya dan mengelus puncak merah muda gadis Haruno itu. Mikoto menerbitkan senyum melihat mereka berdua-Itachi dan Sakura.

Saat akan kembali berbalik ke depan, dia sempat melirik anak bungsunya yang duduk secara menyamping. Telinganya disumbat oleh _earphone._ Meski kedua mata Sasuke tertutup, Mikoto tahu bahwa anak itu tidak tidur-mengingat kerutan samar di dahinya yang terlihat.

Sekali lagi Mikoto melirik Itachi dan Sakura-yang sudah tertidur-, lalu kembali melirik Sasuke. Sebuah senyum jahil diterbitkan ibu dua anak itu.

" _Ne,_ Itachi - _kun,_ apa Sakura - _chan_ sudah tidur?" tanyanya memastikan-sebelum dia memulai kejahilannya.

Itachi menatap Sakura melalui ekor matanya. "Sepertinya begitu, _kaa-san._ Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok, Nak. Sakura - _chan_ makin terlihat manis saat tidur," tuturnya.

"Sakura memang manis, _kaa-san,_ " sahut Itachi.

" _Kaa-san_ sangat menyukai Sakura - _chan._ Dia terlihat cocok denganmu, Nak," ucap Mikoto jahil sambil mengedipkan matanya satu.

Alis Itachi terangkat heran. Ibunya jelas-jelas sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah memiliki kekasih bernama Konan-dan ibunya juga menyukai Konan. Lalu, apa maksud perkataan ibunya?

Telinga Itachi sempat mendengar sebuah decihan dari adik satu-satunya. Ah, sepertinya dia mengerti maksud ibunya.

"Benarkah kalau aku dan Sakura - _chan_ terlihat cocok, _kaa-san_? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya," kata Itachi. Dia melirik adiknya dengan pandangan iseng. "Ah, tapi kalau aku dan Sakura berpacaran, akan ada dua orang yang akan sakit hati, _kaa-san_ -Konan dan ..." Itachi menggantung perkataanya.

"Dan?"

"-dan _kaa-san_ tahulah siapa yang aku maksud."

Itachi terkekeh dan Mikoti tertawa pelan. Keduanya melirik Sasuke yang entah mengapa terlihat ngambek. Mereka berdua sangat menyukai saat Sasuke seperti ini-ngambek.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiam diri-berpura-pura tidur lebih tepatnya-, menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan dengusan. Dia tahu-sangatlah tahu, bahwa orang yang dimaksudkan oleh ibu dan kakanya adalah dirinya.

~O~O~O~O~

Angin berembus dengan damai. Hamparan rumput yang bergoyang mengikuti alur angin. Langit yang menampakkan warna oranye. Matahari tampaknya sudah akan tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Napas diambilnya dalam-dalam. Bau rerumputan segar tentu saja yang menyeruak ke indera penciumannya. Rambut merah mudanya yang saat itu dikuncir menari-nari. Iris _emerald-_ nya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Tochigi-di situlah Sakura saat ini. Gadis itu sangat merindukan suasana yang damai seperti ini. Tidak seperti di Tokyo-yang penuh hiruk-piruk. Setelah seminggu dia menempuh ujian kelulusan, akhirnya dia bisa merelaksasikan pikirannya di sini-di padang rumput dekat rumahnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura tidak menginjakkan kaki di Tochigi. Itupun saat ini, dia kesini hanya karena ajakan Mikoto yang katanya kebetulan akan ke Tochigi. Tentu saja Sakura menyetujui ajakan ibu Sasuke tersebut. Selain merindukan kedua orangtuanya, gadis berumur 18 tahun itu juga merindukan padang rumput dekat rumahnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura dan keluarga Uchiha sudah sampai di Tochigi sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi perasaan mabuk daratnya baru hilang beberapa belas menit sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, Sakura masih merasa agak mual. Namun otak cerdasnya berpikir, dia pasti akan merasa lebih baik setelah berada di sini.

Dugaannya memang tidak pernah meleset.

Kaki jejangnya pun dilangkahkan menuju tempat favoritnya ketika berada di sini-yaitu ke sebuah pohon sakura besar. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan memicingkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak salah lihat, bukan?

Mengetahui bahwa penglihatannya memang tidak salah, satu tegukan ludah dilakukan gadis itu. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya-mencoba meyakinkan dirinya-sebelum kembali melangkah ke pohon sakura tersebut.

Semakin mendekati pohon sakura itu, semakin jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Kedua telapak tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain. Pipinya dihiasi semburat merah muda.

 _Tap!_

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Matanya memandang seorang pemuda yang menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon sakura. Kedua mata pemuda itu terpejam dan kedua telinga pemuda itu disumbat oleh _earphone._

Helaan napas kecil dikeluarkannya. Selalu seperti ini. Sakura tidak pernah mendapati Sasuke menanggalkan _earphone_ itu dari telinganya. Sebenarnya Sakura selalu penasaran apa yang membuat pemuda itu selalu menikmati dunianya sendiri. Tetapi dia terlalu takut-malu lebih tepatnya-untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

Terlalu asyik memandang Sasuke, membuat Sakura telat menyadari bahwa pemuda itu telah membuka kelopak matanya. Oniks yang dimiliki pemuda itu membuat Sakura tidak berdaya untuk menatapnya. Terlalu tajam dan juga kelam.

"Sudah daritadi?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dia menegakkan punggungnya dan meraih tangan Sakura yang menggantung. "Duduklah," lanjutnya.

Sakura langsung jatuh terduduk dekat dengan Sasuke. "A-Ah," dia menggaruk pipinya dengan tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Sasuke sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang akan memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu, tapi kali ini berbeda-karena Sakura-lah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Su-Sudah lebih baik, Sasuke," jawabnya seupaya mungkin. Matanya menghindari menatap mata Sasuke.

Adik Itachi itu terdiam. Dia sebenarnya juga gugup saat ini, tapi dia mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Sudah pasti jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Mata Sasuke mengamati Sakura dengan seksama. Gadis itu sudah tidak menggunakan pakaian yang tadi. Saat ini, kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan gambar seekor kucing sedang membungkus tubuh Sakura. Juga celana selutut yang berwarna biru tua melengkapi penampilannya. Sederhana, namun tetap terlihat cantik di mata Sasuke.

Dia kini menatap rambut merah muda Sakura. Rambut yang panjangnya sebahu itu saat ini dikuncir oleh sang empunya. Tak ada satupun rambut yang tidak pada tempatnya. Dari dulu dia sangat ingin mengelus kepala gadis itu penuh sayang. Bagaimana rasanya ketika tangannya memainkan rambut itu, ya?

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Sakura. Lembut-sangatlah lembut ketika tangan besarnyaa pertama kali mendarat di kepala itu.

Merasakan sebuah tangan di kepalanya, membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dia sangat menyukai cara Sasuke yang mengusap-usap kepalanya. Rasanya sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan Itachi. Kalau Itachi yang melakukannya, Sakura merasa bahwa itu tak lebih dari usapan sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Tetapi, kalau Sasuke ... Sakura tidak berani berspekulasi apapun.

Sakura mendesah kecewa ketika tangan Sasuke sudah tidak berada di kepalanya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda itu.

"Sa-Sasuke, ke-kenapa-"

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sekali lagi, Sakura mendesah kecewa. Dia mencoba melemparkan sebuah senyum simpul ke pemuda itu. "Tak apa."

Akibat perbuatan Sasuke tadi, keduanya merasa keadaan saat ini sangatlah canggung. Keduanya memang tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini, tapi mereka juga tak tahu ingin berbuat apa.

Sesaat sekitar mereka benar-benar dalam keadaan hening, hingga Sasuke yang mencoba untuk memecah keheningan itu. "Ingin mendengar lagu?" tanyanya seraya memberikan salah satu bagian _earphone-_ nya.

Sakura sebenarnya sudah ingin meninggalkan tempat ini sedari tadi, namun kakinya terlalu berat untuk berdiri. Jadi, anak semata-wayang itu menerima penawaran Sasuke. Lagipula, sudah sejak lama dia penasaran dengan selera musik tetangganya sejak kecil tersebut.

Kepala Sakura mengangguk mendengar musik melalui _earphone_ Sasuke. Selera musik pemuda itu mirip dengannya. Tiga dari lima lagu yang sudah terputar adalah lagu dari penyanyi Ed Sheeran. Hmm ... Sepertinya Sasuke mengidolakan penyanyi yang manis itu.

Lagu yang sedang berputar saat ini hanyalah sebuah instrumen gitar yang terdengar. Namun entah mengapa, Sakura merasa mengenal instrumen gitar ini.

(Christina Perri-A Thousand Years)

 _"I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

Sakura dan Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang menyanyikan _reff soundtrack Twilight_ tersebut. Sakura mengenal-sangat mengenal perempuan yang menyanyi tersebut, karena ... dirinyalah perempuan itu.

Saat itu dia hanya melangkahi bagian pertama lagu itu karena tidak hapal, jadi Sakura hanya memainkannya instrumen gitar. Dia menyanyikan lagu tersebut sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Terus, mengapa Sasuke ... memiliki rekamannya? Mengingat dia juga sudah lama menghapus _cover-_ annya sejak lama.

Sasuke mematikan _iPod-_ nya dengan gelagapan. Dia sedikitpun tidak menyangka bahwa rekaman Sakura tak sengaja terputar. Sekarang bagaimana dia akan menjelaskannya? Haruskah dia mengatakan semuanya?

"Sasuke, bagaimana rekamanku ada -err- padamu?" Sakura bertanya ragu-ragu.

"..." Sasuke tak menyahut. Iris kelamnya bergerak gelisah mencari alasan. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia siap mengatakannya-karena sudah tertangkap basah-dan dia tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi gadis itu.

Sakura agak terkesiap ketika Sasuke memegang kedua lengannya. Mata pemuda itu menatapnya dalam-dalam, seakan ingin menghipnotisnya.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu sekarang adalah waktunya atau bukan. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa lagi menghindarinya," ucapnya. " _Anata no koto ga daisuki_."

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Dia mencari kebohongan di mata pemuda itu, tapi nihil.

"Sakura, kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Aku sudah mengetahui segala hal tentangmu; tentang hobimu menyanyi; tentang kegemaranmu bermain gitar; tentang tergila-gilanya dirimu terhadap One Direction; dan juga hal yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaanku kepadamu muncul. Tetapi, aku tidak hanya ingin menghabiskan masa kecilku hingga saat ini denganmu-aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktuku denganmu, Sakura.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu bahwa umur kita masih begitu muda untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan yang serius. Namun, aku janji akan selalu menunggumu sampai kau siap." Seumur hidupnya, Sasuke belum pernah berbicara begitu panjang lebar hingga saat ini. " _Do you know why? Because, I'm trully madly deeply desperately in love with you,_ " sekali lagi, Sasuke mengucapkan perasaannya kepada gadis yang sudah lama didambanya.

Sakura benar-benar tak tahu ingin beraksi seperti apa. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya seseorang menyatakan perasaan padanya, tentu saja para lelaki itu berujung patah hati. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Matanya agak berembun. Rasanya dia sudah siap untuk menumpahkan air matanya.

"...Sakura?" Sasuke agak khawatir melihat Sakura yang hanya berdiam diri saja. Dia memang tidak memaksa apapun kepada Sakura. Dia berjanji akan menunggu hingga hati Sakura benar-benar untuknya.

Sasuke hampir saja terjatuh ke belakang-kalau saja dia tidak menopang badannya dengan tangannya-ketika Sakura mendadak memeluknya. Sasuke merasa kaosnya dibasahi oleh air mata gadis itu. Kenapa gadis itu menangis? Apa jangan-jangan Sakura sedang menangisi nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan ditolak? Atau Sakura meminta maaf karena sudah memiliki kekasih? Tidak, pilihan terakhir bisa membuat Sasuke depresi berkepanjangan.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih, terimakasih, Sasuke," ucap gadis itu di sela tangisnya.

Hah?

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyukaiku, Sasuke. Aku juga sangat menyukaimu-bahkan mencintaimu. Rasa-rasanya aku bisa gila karena rasa sukaku kepadamu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia pun mulai membalas pelukan Sakura dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di kepala gadis itu. Dia menghirup aroma Sakura dalam-dalam. Dia menyukai aroma gadis itu.

Ah, tidak. Tetapi dia menyukai apapun dari gadis itu.

Dari kejauhan pemuda yang memiliki garis tegas di dekat hidungnya tersenyum lembut menatap kedua insan yang saling berpelukan itu. Suasananya yang begitu romantis-di bawah pohon sakura, saat matahari tenggelam dan juga saling berpelukan-membuat Itachi sedikit iri dengan adiknya.

Rasanya lebih baik tidak menganggu adik dan juga tetangganya itu, pikirnya. Sehingga Itachi pun membatalkan niat untuk memanggil mereka. Pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu membalikkan badannya-kembali ke rumah Sakura dan meninggalkan pasangan kekasih yang baru saja jadian.

"Ah, sepertinya Sakura benar-benar akan jadi adik iparku. Mereka harus tahu kabar ini," kata Itachi melihat ke belakang-dan sempat kontak mata dengan Sasuke- lalu terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

~Fin~

 **A/N: HALOOOOO! Aaahh~~~ aku kangen banget, sumpah! Udah tujuh bulan aku benar-benar gak mengeluarkan karya apapun-fic dan juga cerpen. Aku baru tahu arti wb sebenarnya. #hikss :""**

 **Setiap kali aku pengen nulis, rasanya itu males banget deh. Mood gaada dan ide juga buntu. :(**

 **Fic ini sebenarnya mau aku dedikasikan untuk Btc kemaren. Tapi baru selesainya sekarang. Wkwkwk x""D**

 **Ohya, apa ada yang nungguin fic "I'm Your Sasuke-kun", gak? Kalo ada, sih, fic itu masih dalam tahap pengerjaan-dan entah kapan selesainya~~ #bugh**

 **Err... Apa lagi, ya? Soal penulisan, maafkan aku kalo penulisan aku makin jelek. Kemampuan berkata-kataku rasanya semakin di bawah standar. #nangis :""""(**

 **Maaf juga kalo feel-nya gak kerasa. :")**

 **Btw, aku cuma ngecek fic ini cuman sekali. Jadi kalo ada typo, maapin aku, ya~~~ #bungkuk**

 **Udah, ah, gatau pengen ngomong apa lagi.**

 **Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak, ya~~~ :***

 **Regads,**

 **Shirakawa Aimi**


End file.
